Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor control device, an electric power steering device, and a vehicle.
Description of the Related Art
A steering device motor is publicly known as a motor in which coils of a stator are divided into two systems, and even if one system fails, the remaining one system can rotate a rotor. For example, Prior Art 1 describes a steering device motor in which a plurality of magnetic pole bodies that constitute a stator are divided into two groups including a system A group and a system B group. In Prior Art 1, the system A includes a system A-1 including a plurality of magnetic pole bodies continuously arranged and a system A-2 including a plurality of magnetic pole bodies arranged in a state of facing the magnetic pole bodies belonging to the system A-1 in a diameter direction. The same applies to the system B.